


Sorry, Wrong Number

by GettingMetaphysical



Series: Doctor-on-Doctor Shenanigans [8]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Banter, Doctorcest, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingMetaphysical/pseuds/GettingMetaphysical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking about someone else during sex is one thing, but what if "someone else" is just you anyway? Wrong number?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> It's times like this when I start giggling over how incredibly weird, yet convenient, this must be for the Doctor.
> 
> * * *

  
”Er, Doctor? Are you thinking about Four?”

”Huh?” The Eighth Doctor opened his eyes to the sight of a just as bewildered Fifth.

”You used to stroke my back with your nails dragging just like that, one face ago.”

”Oh, I… did. Did I?”

His younger, but not _that_ young, self stilled between his legs, his smooth face just above his elder’s.

”Look, is it because I’m topping? I’m not always submissive, you know.”

”How should that make any difference? For all I know, the way you’re grabbing my bum and pulling my hair from just the top means you’re thinking about Six.”

”Uhm,” Five said.

~*~ [

”Doctor, hold on, Six?”

”What now, my pup?” the Sixth teased, letting go of biting his younger self’s neck.

”Are you thinking of Five? There’s this way you’re scratching my scalp.”

”What?”

”Is it because I’m bottoming? I’m not him yet, you know.” His mouth burst into a grin. ”Are you practicing?”

”I could ask you the very same thing!” his elder self sputtered. ”The way you’re trying to trap my legs with yours seems suspiciously familiar to what you’d do with Eight. And no matter how vast my knowledge of pleasing you is, I’m not _that_ old.”

”Oh, dear… We’re just more used to those two, aren’t we?”

”I’m afraid so, old chap.”

~*~ [ > ] ~*~

”I think… we’re just accustomed to those two,” Eight said gently. ”It’s muscle memory.”

”We are,” Five agreed. ”Well, it must be the positions. Because I wasn’t thinking of Six before.”

”Likewise, I wasn’t thinking of Four.” The older Doctor reached up to kiss him – in just the way Five liked it.

”Mm… We’ve had this conversation before.”

”Like many.”

”How did we solve it, again?”

Eight cocked an eyebrow at himself.

”Wanna play pretend?”

Five’s eyes widened for a moment. Then, he grinned.

~*~ [

Six smiled, rather more coquettish than lecherous.

”Wanna practice?”

”Well, I’ll try anything once,” Four said, leaning back; ready to do his best in being as loud and breathless as possible.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=55567>


End file.
